custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Isuvia
The Toa Isuvia were a group of Matoran from Isuvia that were transformed into Toa after they traveled to the ancient ruins in Isuvia. They are now the primary protectors of Isuvia. History The original team of Toa Isuvia, which Modar was a member, was formed on the Northern Continent. They were a team of six Toa and had the elemental powers of fire, water, air, ice, earth, and stone. When the city of Isuvia was under attack by a rogue Visorak horde Turaga Roge requested help from the Toa. The Toa were able to defeat the Visorak and Roge christened them Toa Isuvia for their service. They agreed to stay on Isuvia and protect the Matoran there. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm one of the Toa became suspicious about why Turaga Roge bans anyone from leaving the city and going north. The Toa Isuvia secretly traveled north and came across the Badlands. Threk, Master of The Watch, sent several assassins to prevent the Toa from reaching the Citadel. The assassins were defeated and the Toa moved on and once they reached the outskirts of the Citadel the Feras Dragon immediately attacked them. As the battle progressed The Great cataclysm occurred and caused a universal earthquake. The earthquake destroyed much of the Citadel and some of the rubble buried Modar. As Modar struggled to get out the Feras Dragon used the opportunity to kill the other five Toa Isuvia. Modar then managed to break free and after seeing his teammates were dead, he fled. Since Modar was the only surviving member of the Toa Isuvia he disbanded the Toa Isuvia and operated as an independent Toa. Roughly 995 years after The Great Cataclysm four Matoran received Toa Stones from an unknown person. Along with a Toa Stone Luas also was given a map to the ancient ruins in the forests. The Matoran journeyed there and discovered a hidden chamber that contained a Toa Suva. They put their Toa Stones into the Suva and a voice told them that they were destined to save Isuvia from a coming darkness, but to do so they must become more than what they are. Beams of energy came out from the Suva and hit each of the Matoran, transforming them into Toa. Members Original Team *Unnamed Toa of Fire *Unnamed Toa of Water *Unnamed Toa of Ice *Unnamed Toa of Air *Unnamed Toa of Earth *Modar, Toa of Stone Current Team Allies Trivia *Despite not being official members, Modar and Decill are considered to be honourary members. Modar believes that his team of Toa Isuvia was finished after The Great Cataclysm and he does not want to impose on the new team. Decill is an independent Toa that has allied with the Toa Isuvia to get revenge on Makuta Nezghul for trapping him in stasis for 1,300 years. *The Toa Isuvia are odd when compared to other teams due to the fact that their are only four official members, when most teams have six. However, if Modar and Decill are included then there are six. Appearances See Also